The Last Night
by Fiona12690
Summary: After Sirius dies the person who cares the most about Harry shows himself, his fellow slytherin. DracoHarry


**The Last Night**

Summary: After Sirius dies the people who care the most about Harry shows themselves, his fellow slytherins. Draco/Harry

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics and they are tweeked a bit to fit. The song is "The Last Night" by Skillet. This is the first story in my Fellow Slytherin Series. Not using the whole song but this is effective. Now on with the story!

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room no one looked up at him. They thought it best to give him his space to mourn. But that was the last thing Harry was doing for he moved up to his dorm and looked around for anyone. When he realized he was alone he pulled out the broken mirror that Sirius gave him out of his trunk. He put the largest piece in his pocket and walked down the stairs. He passed his friends and no one noticed the glass gleaming in his pocket.

Harry moved down the halls and bumped into the one person he wanted to see, no one else was around so he quickly pushed the person into the wall, then smiled and placed his lips on the other person. Harry moved to the persons ear and whispered, " This will be the last night and I came to say goodbye."

With that Harry ran down the hall and away from the one person he knew as his personal enemy, Draco Malfoy.

_**You come to me with scars on your wrist  
You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
But I know it's a lie.**_

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry sat in the astronomy tower and smiled, this is the last night he would feel like this. He pulled out the glass and held it to his wrist and pushed. He watched as the blood poured it's crimson self out of his body. He knew he was one step closer to where he wanted to be. He was going to be with Sirius and no one was going to stop him. He was going to see his parents and he was finally going to be happy. He didn't want any of this, no one understood, he just wanted someone who cared.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_**This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be.  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be.**_

" Potter..." Draco growled as he ran after the boy. He saw Harry running up the steps quickly as if to get away from something. " Harry " He yelled, but the other boy didn't hear him. Draco couldn't see the other boy and heard a door slam quickly. He finally figure out what Potter was doing. Draco ran faster than he had ever before. He reached the top of the stairs and opened the door and looked at the sight in front of him.

" What have you done, Potter?" Harry's head snapped up from looking at his bloodied wrists to see his enemy kneeling in front of him. Draco pulled Harry's arms to him and put pressure on the cuts.

" No, let go. It's the only way to see them again. So let me go Draco." Harry demanded as he tried to pull away from Draco as he pulled Harry to him and whispered harshly to him.

" You expect me just to let you just kiss me and leave...as if nothing matter. I know you miss Black... but what about everyone who will miss you?"

" It doesn't ma..." Harry was cut off by Draco's lips pressing on his as Draco held on to his wrists trying to stop the blood flow.

" It does because this will be the last night you feel like this." Harry looked in Draco's eyes hoping he was going to let go of his wrists, but Draco didn't and continued," it's the last night you spend alone. Look me in the eyes and realize I won't leave. I won't let you say goodbye and I'll be your reason why."

" You don't..."

" I do dammit, many people do. I won't let you leave me and I won't leave you. I have to get you out of here. Theres so much blood." Draco's breath hitched and Harry realized he was crying. Harry took one of his wrists from Draco and put his bloodied hand on his the other boys face, and then he let himself fall into the darkness.

Note: Hey everyone how was this as a oneshot, like I said at the beginning of the chapter this will be a series sort of. Three storys to say a Trilogy so stay tuned for more and review please it makes me write faster.

-Fiona12690


End file.
